


This World is not Made for You.

by Fangirlxtrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone is aged up by 5 years, Fantasy/Dystopia AU, Fire Powers, Kissing, M/M, Otabek is 23, Shapeshifting, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Telekinesis, There's a lot of leather, Vitya is a fucking BADASS, Water Powers, you get the gist, yuri plisetsky is 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/pseuds/Fangirlxtrash
Summary: He ran his hands through his hair frustratedly."There are people out there who are fucking dying right now, and you all want to stand there and argue over some petty shit like this?""Hey asshole, this isn't-""-Do I look like  I honestly give a shit? Everyone needs to shut the fuck up and cooperate. This isn't just for us anymore, guys. This is for our mothers. Our best friends. Our mentors..."The foursome stared at each other in silence for a moment before Viktor finally stepped forward."He's right, men. We can save this for later. Right now, we have lives to save."_________Aka I have a real thing for Fantasy dystopian stories.





	This World is not Made for You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kafrickinboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/gifts).



When Viktor Nikiforov entered a space, everything fell silent, which was then often followed by wide eyed glances to the side and whispers of shock and awe.

It was almost as if people just couldn’t believe that he was real—The Man, The Myth, The Legend.

It was no surprise that they reacted the way they did, though. He _was_ the youngest of his faction to have obtained the amount of power that he had in such a short amount of time.

At age 32, he was now considered arguably the most powerful man there ever was to live in the North, and with that title came not only a lot of respect, but a lot of fear. Of course, he always tried to put an end to these feelings of unease with his charming attitude and lazy smiles. He always insisted that he was just a man who simply wanted to love the people that he did, which happened to be everyone. 

The one thing about Viktor though was that his abilities were more innate rather than learned and trained, which made him a hot topic of discussion and desire amongst the military government. He was used to that though; he got offers every other month it seemed to join the military and fight in the impending war, but he always said no.

“I don’t kill.” was all he would say before putting it to rest.

 

 

___________________

 

 

Viktor was in a trance.

He was sitting on the shore, watching the water in front of him ebb and flow steadily, rising and falling with each motion he made.

It was like watching someone’s chest move when they breathed. 

_So peaceful. So predictable. So…_

_Transcendent._

The young man was just about to divide the water and look for interesting rocks when his focus was shattered by the grating voice of his mentor and leader, Yakov Feltsman. 

“Vitya, could you get your head out of the damn clouds for 5 minutes? I’ve called for you about 20 times.”

Viktor visibly tensed, but there was a smile on his face when he turned around to look at his trusted friend.

“Yakov,” he said cooly, standing up to greet the older man properly. “How can I help you?”

“Council meeting.” the heavy set man said gruffly, turning to walk back into town.

“Why do you need me for a council meeting?” 

“We always need you.”

“Oh. I’ve never gone to one.” the younger man said thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side.  
“I know. It’s because you’re too busy playing in the damn water to listen. Are you coming or not?”

Viktor sighed. He knew there was no winning right now. “Right behind you.”

 

_______________

 

 

Pure and utter chaos had broken out in the council meeting. People were yelling and talking over each other, crying and looking to whoever was sitting next to them for comfort. 

 

“People are dying!”

“My husband is in the West! We had a son-they killed him for being _too dangerous_!”

“I don’t feel safe anymore.”

“We need to do something! My mother is sick and she’s trapped in the South—she needs me.”

 

 

“Please settle down everyone!” A young redheaded woman cried, trying to shush the crowd. “Yakov will be back with Viktor soon. They’ll know what to-Oh! there they are!” she said, looking over at the two men in the doorway anxiously. 

“Quiet down, everyone.” Yakov yelled, immediately silencing everyone in the room.

They may be panicked and upset, but they knew better than to interrupt their leader.

“I’ve brought Vitya with me to sit in on this meeting.” 

All eyes turned to look at the young man standing next to Yakov. 

“He can help us.” he affirmed.  
“I’ll try my best.” Viktor confirmed smoothly, walking down the aisle of seats and sitting down at the large desk in the front of the room next to the young woman.

“You did a great job at trying to get everyone to calm down, Mila.” Viktor said quietly, patting her hand. “They’re not an easy crowd.”

The redhead nodded appreciatively at the ashen haired man and then turned her focus onto Yakov, who was still standing in the doorway. 

“So we begin the meeting.” The older man began, walking down the aisle slowly and deliberately, stopping at the far left back row of the room. “Some of you may know what this meeting is about, and some of you you may not. Either way, I do not want to hear your voices unless I ask. Do I make myself clear?”

There was a quiet hum of affirmation throughout the room.

“Good. Now, I understand that there is quite the uproar happening in the centre right now. Mila, care to elaborate for us?”

“Gladly.” she said, standing up and smoothing her skirt down.   
Viktor smiled up at her encouragingly. “You’ve got this, Babicheva.”

The redhead looked down at him gratefully before walking around to the other side of the desk and clearing her throat. 

“As we all know, the new president of Russia has really, _really_ messed things up for us. His story is that all of us-the North, East, South and West- mixing together was just a recipe for disaster and he decided to divide us to where we are now, with the threat of death penalty if you try to leave your faction without his invitation.”

A heavy silence fell at that moment. Viktor could see that almost all of the men and women in the crowd were biting their tongues, trying to not say anything out of turn. 

“With this in mind, however,” Mila continued, looking down at her clipboard, “We don’t actually know why. There has to be a bigger meaning to this division. More than ‘risk of war’, which is his cover story for it all right now. I suspect it has to do with nuclear resources and the fact that we’re more or less helpless against that kind of power when we’re not banded together as a full country, making war a lot easier to instigate.”

The redhead looked up at Yakov, who was leaning against the wall now, listening intently. 

“There was talk from the South of a rebellion, but I’m not sure if that’s necessarily the way we want to go.” she said hesitantly. “We’d be risking a lot if we decided to go to war with them, but I also believe we’d be risking a lot if we didn’t do anything.”

Yakov looked at Mila and then Viktor steadily; a cat watching the mice.   
“We don’t need a full out rebellion.” he said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. “That’s just plain idiocy. Especially the South-They’d get caught within the hour…They’re such showboats,” he said sourly, pushing off of the wall he was leaning on and walking down the aisle. “I suspect that was Plisetsky’s idea, and knowing his mentor, she probably endorsed that idea full on.”

“Now is not a time for bitter exes, Yakov.” Viktor teased, leaning back in his chair.

“What we need,” he continued, glaring at Viktor, “is for a representative from each faction to team together and take on the president. The armies of each faction can take care of the internal works.” 

“That sounds like an awfully optimistic plan, Yakov.” Viktor observed, stroking his chin.

“The finer details are not for a council meeting, Vitya.” the older man said.

Yakov was now standing at the front of the room next to Mila. 

“We need a capable leader to send off if we’re going to go through with this plan, which I think we are.” he said. “We need someone who is strong and intelligent….charming-“ he glanced at the younger man.

Viktor didn’t like that look. 

“What I’m saying is, we need Vitya. He’s strong, but he’s also pretty, which will make people think that he’s not as smart as he really is.”

“Hey!-“

“-He’s perfect for this job. All in favour of sending Viktor as our representative of the North, say ‘I’.”

Viktor’s eyes widened. “Wait, Yakov-“

“-I!” Came the unified chorus of voices, drowning out the rest of the ashen haired man’s protests. 

Yakov turned and grinned a wolves grin at a very defeated looking Viktor.

“I’ll get everything in order. You leave at dawn.”

 

 

__________________________

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri was _just trying to get his dinner._

The young Japanese man had split his day between training for hours on end and being flanked by reporters and news anchors, begging him for interviews about his abilities and how they came to be.

“ _Oh, I don’t know,”_ he would say sheepishly, not wanting to be rude but also having zero desire to interact with anyone, _“This is just how I am! Nothing special, really._ ”

The young man was prone to getting very overwhelmed and anxious very quickly, and training all day and then being pestered by the incessant questions didn’t help his case.

Eventually, he had to shift into the appearance of someone else and slink out, hoping that he could get away with the disguise long enough to get home and have his food.

“Hey, where did he go?”

_He would have to walk very quickly._

Yuuri’s abilities were very…special.

Being from the East, he had the same type as everyone else-Shapeshifting- but his was different.

While other people could change little things about their appearances-eye colour, height, weight, etc.- he could change _anything he wanted._

He could turn himself into a woman if he wanted to, a child…even an animal if he focussed hard enough. 

Because of the extent to which his abilities could reach, he was known as the most powerful shifter there was. He didn’t _love_ the attention, but he was honoured to know that people thought of him as some kind of influencial figure. 

The Japanese man sighed in relief as he saw his house getting closer and closer and ran the rest of the way, opening the front door andfinally shedding the disguise of whoever it was he borrowed his appearance from. He took his shoes off and hummed happily.

_He could finally eat!_

Singing to himself under his breath, he walked up the stairs to his kitchen and almost screeched when he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Minako! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Yuuri, good to see you too.” she said, laughing. “Sit down and eat! You must’ve had a long day.”

The dark haired man eyed her suspiciously. “How did you get into my house?”

“We’ll get to that. Sit.” 

Yuuri sighed and sat at the table, opening his take out bag and setting everything down.

“So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Well,” she said, leaning forward, watching him eat. “I have a proposition for you.” 

 

________________

 

 

“You want me to represent _what?”_ he sputtered, choking on his noodles.

“It’s a really well devised plan, Yuuri.” Minako said.

“That doesn’t-“

“-I said you’d do it.”

“ _What?!_ ” 

“It’s for the good of our people, Yuuri.” she sighed, reaching over and stealing a noodle. “Besides, Yakov Feltsman is a smart man. I trust him a lot.”  
“That’s great for you, Minako, but I don’t know him! Not to mention, I’ve never heard of this Viktor man…What if he hates me? What if he decides he can’t work with me? What if-”

“-Well if that’s the case,” she interrupted,“you’ll have the representatives from the South and West to keep you warm at night.” she said amusedly.

“Not funny.”

“Yuuri, I’m firm on this. You leave tomorrow.”

 

 

__________________________________________

 

 

“I swear to god, Woman. If you interrupt another one of my practices just to braid my hair again, I’m frying yours off.”

“Don’t speak like that, Yura.” Lilia said brusquely, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. “It’s very unbecoming.”

“What do you want?”

“Right now? Just to watch you. Your form looks off.”  
“Oh, fucking hell.” The blonde muttered to himself, rolling his eyes and turning to full on look at the older woman. “This had better be good.”  
“I guess we’ll see. Your form needs work.” she repeated.

Yuri sighed and spun on his heel, his long ponytail almost whipping him full on in the face.

“This is the fourth practice that you’ve broken, Lilia.” he said, focussing on his target and feeling his hands heat up. “I’m not happy about that.”  
“Do you really think I care about what makes a petulant 19 year old such as yourself happy?” 

The blonde growled and felt the heat rise and engulf the rest of his body.

“What did you say, hag?”  
“Now now,” she sounded bored. “Your temper has always been your worst quality.”

“Lilia, I swear to fuck-“

“-Just do it, Yuratchka. Act like I’m not here.”

Flames were settling on his skin and racing up and down his arms. 

“You do not get to call me that.” he said, his voice low.

“I don’t care what you do and do not like.” she said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Show me your form.”  
Flames shot straight up to the ceiling and wrapped around the entire building before dying down. 

“My grandpa calls me that, and only him.”  
“That’s nice. Show me your form.”  
“Bitch!” he growled, turning back to her, his wrath slowly swallowing him whole. “Why are you so obsessed with my form?”  
Lilia blinked slowly at him before shrugging and turning to leave. 

“If you don’t think you can do it, I won’t waste my time. I simply thought that since you were the best of the best-“

A huge, black plume of smoke curled around her and forced her to turn around and focus on the young blonde man before settling back into Yuri.

“Let me show you, then.”

 

And the entire studio lit up.

___________________________

 

After a particularly explosive training session with the older woman, Lilia sat down outside of the studio, waiting for Yuri to grab his things and go.

“Oh, Yuri, one more thing before he put this meeting to an end.” she said casually, studying her nails.

“What is it?”

“The plan? It’s a go.”  
“Really?”  
“More or less. I’ve been in correspondence with Yakov, Minako and Arman. You leave at dawn.”

The blonde smiled mercilessly and chuckled.

“He’s going the fuck down.”

 

 

_______________________________________

 

 

Otabek didn’t ask for any of this.

The young Kazakh had just been trying to work on his new mix for next weeks set when his uncle and mentor barged into the room unannounced.

“Uncle! What if I was getting changed?”  
“What? Kiddo, I was the one who changed your diapers. I know what’s there.”

“That’s so weird.”  
“You brought it up. _What if I was getting changed?_ ” he mimicked, making his voice low and dopey. “Psh! What a dumb thing to say.”

“What do you want, uncle Arman?”

The man sat on Otabek’s bed and shrugged. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Making a mix. What are you doing?”

“Oh I’m so glad you asked.” Arman said, laughing.

“You’ve been called to action. You leave tomorrow.”

_What?_

“What do you mean I have to leave tomorrow?” 

“Exactly what I said, Beka.”  
“Why? I don’t understand.”

“To….save Russia?” Arman asked confusedly, cocking his head to the side. “What are you not getting here?”

“What I’m not getting is me. Where do I fit in all of this? You’re saying they’ve picked the best of the factions, so why me for the West? Aren’t there other much more qualified men to take my place?” 

Arman looked at him like he had grown a second head. “More qualified than you? Beka, are you stupid?”  
“Apparently.”  
“Idiot…By the time you were two years old you could move a car four blocks down in your sleep! You’re the most powerful one we have here-“

“-Why does that matter? This rebellion sounds pointless. We’ll all get caught the minute we try to leave our factions.”  
“Leave that to us.” The older man insisted, sighing deeply. 

“That’s not reassuring, uncle. I’m not doing it.”

“Would it help if you heard the line up of who you’d be on a team with?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me anyways.”  
“Otabek,” the older man said exasperatedly, “forget the list for a second-Don’t you want to be a hero?”

The young man rolled his eyes. “Trying to appeal to my childhood dream of being a hero? That’s low, uncle.”  
“Well, don’t you? Don’t you want to make your faction proud?”  
There was a moment of silence. Arman was finally getting to him.

“Of course I do,” he said quietly, looking down and fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie. “I just…I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”  
“You’re only going to disappoint us if you say no.”  
“But-“

“Beka. Viktor Nikiforov is coming from the North. Yuuri Katsuki is coming from the East, and…What’s his name? From the South? Plisetksky?”

Otabek snapped to look up at his uncle so quickly, he very well could’ve given himself whiplash.

“…Do you mean Yuri _Plisetsky_?” 

“Yeah, him.”

Otabek chewed on his lip nervously for a moment. He hadn’t seen Yuri Plisetsky in _years_ , but he knew the name and he knew those eyes.

His foundation cracked.

 

“What time am I leaving tomorrow?”


End file.
